Circles of Fire
by Phyllida
Summary: Are you the world's greatest Harry Potter fan. If so can you work out who wrote these anonymous diary entries? The answer may surprise you!
1. Fire Breather of Bad Faith

Disclaimer: These diary entries are of my pure imagination but I expect that this idea has been used before so I apologize to any authors that have used it. All the characters belong to the fantastic J K Rowling. So please don't sue, I have no money!  
  
Author's Note: I was going to write this as a series of anonymous entries from different characters. Please review and tell me if I should carry on but don't reveal the characters true identity on the review as it may spoil it for other people. All views are welcome. You may also email me with who you think it is. It might be hard!  
  
Can you guess who this may be? The answer may surprise you!  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Why does this always happen to me? I always fall in love with the worst people ever. Well, that is what my Dad would say. But he shouldn't be telling me what to do. He is not the sweetest rose. He has more prickles than petals and so cold I think he will make hell have an ice age when he finally cops it. That is if he ever dies. He is like a walking zombie! The worrying thing is a part of me wants to become him. To have the power and dignity that he has. To walk through a room and people cower in my wake. Of course I respect him and adore him like every doting child does the same to their father. But I think he has it all wrong! I love this guy more than anyone ever and even my father cannot stop me from loving him. I just cannot get him out of my head. Everything about him makes me tingle inside like some wobbly jelly. His elegant and certain stride. His black hair that flops gallantly as he walks to back of the classroom. The way that every wizard in the world respects him. He is all my thoughts and dreams combined in one dreamboat that can overcome any storm in his path. I have tried my hardest to follow his every movement but he is becoming ever harder to follow without certain people getting suspicious. I wish he felt the same way but is evident that he never will. The reason he goes to the back of the classroom is to avoid my cold stare. When I turn around to catch a glimpse of his beautiful profile all I get from him is a glare. A glare so powerful it cuts my heart in two. A glare that makes me feel like a piece of scum. A glare that stops my heart pounding and fills my body with hatred of myself. I wish he knew that it was all a disguise. If only he had chosen the right path. But I know this is all a fantasy. He will never be mine. How could Harry ever love a fire-breathing dragon like me? It pains me to write this down but I know these are my true feelings and the longer I deny it the more it will hurt. My whole world has been consumed by the love I have for Harry and you are the only thing I can express it in.  
  
Thank You,  
xxx 


	2. Full Moon Bluming

Dear Diary  
  
I am slightly worried by Harry's behaviour. He seems kind of clingy. Constantly following me. Oh and that Hermione is so certain of everything. I don't even think she has an imagination. Oh well they all seem rather nice though. At least they talk to me. More than what most people do.  
Ron seems very nice though. He seems very heroic and amusing. I have to admit I think him rather dishy if I don't say so myself.  
I am not stupid and know that it is very unlikely he will ever go out with me. I expect someone like Ron has girls falling over each other just to talk to him. He is such a heartthrob that I imagine he has his own fan club.  
Even if he did have a gap in his diary, which is very unlikely, or he did by chance like me, he wouldn't touch me with a barge pole. It would hurt his reputation as a hero if he was seen with me and I quite understand. It is obvious that people talk about me and have a good laugh. I just wish they would do it in front of me as I could do with a good laugh sometimes.  
To him I am probably one big joke but I don't mind. At least he has noticed me. Although it does kind of hurt me when people stare because I can't stare at myself so am unable to join in. Oh well, as my dad would say tomorrow is another day. You never know he may miraculously ask me on a date.  
Yours Truly,  
xxx 


	3. Bookworm

Author's note: Ok for all those who want to know I am writing SLASH in this fic, but whether it is relevant so far is for you to decide. I thought the last one was quite easy but I suppose I am the one writing it so I should know what the answers are shouldn't. I am so sorry for the long wait between the last and this chapter, lets just say I thought this was rubbish until I suddenly realised that it is actually doing quite well.  
  
Tim the Tiki God - Glad to hear that you are totally sober and you will have to keep reading to find out the answers.  
  
Kendra Spencer - Thanks and no probs about reviewing your fic  
  
ndawg - thanks for reviewing and I glad to here you think it is *cute*  
  
Takika - well thanks for being a brilliant author and friend  
  
MaiBlack - thanks for reviewing my fics  
  
MorThreeo - dw you aint a total ass, I admitted above I am but am not going to tell you whether I have put it into practice yet!! Keep you guessing!!  
  
The Freshest - nought to say really except you are the BEST!!  
  
Darkest of Autumn - like the name change, anyway thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Rosi - you are the best  
  
Slytherin's Snake - thanx for reviewing  
  
Boo26 - Anna thanks for all the help etc..  
  
HarryPotterFanFicGirl - thanx for reviewing  
  
Lena Judith - Thanks for all the reviews  
  
They will get harder, this one isn't, and after about ten I will reveal the answers ... maybe : )  
  
* * * Dear Diary,  
  
I love him; I love him more than life itself. I remember the first time I meet him. It was horrible day and I was going to be confined to a compartment with Ron and Harry and to me it seemed as though it would be a loathing experience.  
  
The weather outside the train was dreadful, rain lashing the windows. And then like a ray of sunshine we entered the only free compartment and there in the corner sat the radiant beauty. Ok, I have to admit he did seem kind of old but he was definitely more mature company than Ron and Harry. Unfortunately he did not seem up to talking but I didn't mind, I liked watching him sleep. He looked so elegant but so fragile and I just wanted to give him a great big hug.  
  
Of course back then I was just naïve and I had no idea about love and all that, I suppose I put it down to a childish crush, you know everybody at some point in there life idolises to one of there teachers and to me he was the epitome of excellence and intelligence. But my fondness has grown and blossomed into love and I know that it is true love not a crush.  
  
I see him while I dream and when I am awake. I hear his voice in my ear and shivers run down my spine whenever Harry or Ron talks about him. I am not stupid and know that he probably does not feel the same, and I will not live in a fantasyland where I pretend that he is my prince.  
  
I will let love run its course, to fight against it would be exhausting and time consuming. One day maybe my love will be returned but at the moment hope is all I have left. Soon, I hope, this fire inside me, ignited by that majestic beauty, will fizzle out and I will no longer be engrossed in this love for him. Not that I don't enjoy this feeling but I am sure it will do more harm than good.  
  
I just hope the next week is more exhilarating than last and that Ron will give me a bit of space instead of following me around all the time.  
  
No one knows that I love that heartthrob so I hope this diary is never  
found.  
  
Yours truly,  
x.x.x 


End file.
